


Country Life

by mydogwatson



Series: The Postcard Tales [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is a genius, M/M, Marriage, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens at the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Life

**Author's Note:**

> I think we like retirement stories as it proves that John and Sherlock stay together, which is as it should be.

It was Sherlock who first brought up the subject, surprisingly.

He had been brooding into his first cup of tea on a sunny autumn morning and John assumed that his thoughts were all about the case they had finished with just after midnight. Truthfully, John was surprised when his husband even appeared for breakfast instead of sleeping off the last three days. 

Of course, it did make some sense that the subject came up at the kitchen table, where so many of their important moments had taken place over the past twenty-five or so years.

The words “I love you” had first been whispered there. A marriage proposal had been stuttered out over reheated Chinese and the acceptance given without any words at all. One dreadful day that neither of them ever liked to think about, two men spit hateful and hurtful words at one another and divorce had been suggested in an icy voice. Twenty-four hours later, a tearful and then passionate reconciliation took place on the hastily cleared table. Only Sherlock knew about the night he came home alone from two days spent in John’s hospital room after a knife wound that nearly took his life. Sherlock had walked into the flat, settled carefully at the table, and then put his head down and cried. 

It was not until John poured them each a second cup of tea and Sherlock had spent some time nibbling at a slice of toast drizzled with honey that he spoke. “I fancy moving to the country, John. What do you think?”

John nearly choked on the bit of bacon that he had been in the process of swallowing. He stared at his husband, taking absent note of the scattering of silver that was appearing amongst the dark curls. Once he had made the mistake of saying it made Sherlock look distinguished. The pouting had been epic. “Move to the country?” John finally managed to say. “Why would you want to do that?”

Sherlock finished his toast and swallowed more tea. “Sadly, John, we are not getting any younger. With Lestrade retired, I must deal with too many idiots at the Yard and so many of the private cases have become boring.”

John half-smiled and shook his head. “Sherlock, last night we chased a man in a canal boat and then cornered him outside the gorilla exhibit at the zoo. I did not find any of that boring.”

Sherlock’s mouth twitched. “Well, I will concede that. But such adventures are rare these days.”

John carefully screwed the top back onto the honey jar. “So you are ready to retire? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I am ready to stop chasing criminals through the streets of the city,” Sherlock corrected. “That does not mean I want to sit in the front garden and vegetate.”

“What would we do?”

Sherlock shrugged. “I want to keep bees. You want to write more. I was thinking Sussex. There are some lovely areas. It shouldn’t be difficult to find a cottage that would suit us.”

John was still absolutely bemused by the entire conversation. Would Sherlock Holmes never stop surprising him? “So. You have obviously thought about this. A country cottage. Bees. Writing.”

For just a moment, Sherlock’s face softened. “And one another,” he said quietly.

John reached out and touched Sherlock’s cheek. “I think that is a brilliant idea,” he said.

“Well, I am a genius,” Sherlock pointed out.

Instead of agreeing as usual, John shook his head. “Sorry, love, but the truth is, I’m the genius in this relationship.”

Sherlock raised a brow at him. “You are?”

“Without a doubt. I have managed to hold onto you all these years.”

Sherlock gave a rare chuckle. “We have held onto one another, John,” he said. 

John looked at the table and wished that they were not a little beyond sweeping the dishes aside and just having at it right there. When he looked up, it was clear that Sherlock had read his mind. They smiled at each other. “Tell me about the bees,” John said, getting up to heat the kettle again.

And Sherlock began to talk.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Country Life by H.E. Bates


End file.
